ASDFguy
Entrance Working Time Machine ASDF Man enters the battlefield via working time machine. Special Attacks Neutral B - Here, hold this ASDF Man asks the nearest opponent to hold a bomb for him. It'll stick to the opponent like the Gooey Bomb. Luckily, you can pass it around to others. Give it to ASDF Man, and he uses it as a throwable item, but the damaged is reduced as a result. Side B - Puking ASDF Man pukes out one of 4 things: *Cats - They knock away opponents *RAINBOWS - They leave behind slip traps/cover you up with rainbow paint, slowing down your attacks and leaving you in a no-team state in Team Lawls (this luckily lasts for a few seconds) *Another Guy - He has all your moves, except your special attacks, but he's an idiot *Skin Removal - This brings your damage counter back down to 0% (this can be done rarely, and once per stock) Up B - Screw Gravity ASDF Man gives gravity the middle finger for as long as you hold down B. However, you don't have any horizontal control during this process. Things around you are affected by this lack of Newton's discovered law. But be careful since you fall faster when you stop floating upward. Down B - Pointless Button ASDF Man pushes a pointless button, which causes one of 9 things to occur: *Tree Powers - A random character becomes a tree, stopping him/her for a few seconds *Kitten Fight - A random character (ASDF Man included) gets a kitten; get hit by it with at least 60% on you, and you'll be dead from adorableness *Don't Touch that Cactus - A cactus appears, attracting nearby opponents, resulting in pain and ASDF Man seeing them as dead; as he states this, he can't move. *Minefield - 3 invisible mines are placed on the stage, dangerous to opponents and yourself *No, Llama, NO! - A llama falls on the stage in a car *Do the Flop! - Mr. DTF makes other character on the same platform as you do the flop *Suddenly, Pineapples - All items are now pineapples (that or 3 pineapples fall onto the stage), and they can be eaten *Skate Cow - A cow pretending to be human rides a skateboard and rams into opponents *You Know Who's Gay? - Your horniness level reverses for 20 seconds You have to endure 10-second intervals before triggering this magical button again. Final Smash - Who parked their car...on my sandwich? ASDF Man tosses someone's sandwich to his car. Evade it, and you'll be off the hook. Don't evade, and you'll be accused of this felony. The sandwich owner explodes as a result of this, BTW, KO-ing anyone in the surrounding area, esp. opponents. KOSFX KOSFX1: *groans* KOSFX2: "Oh, noooo!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Oh, okay." Taunts Up: "Hello, parking meter." Parking Meter: "Hello!" Sd: *baby voice* Dn: *laughs* "I can't read." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *both scream at each other* 2. "You're dead to me." 3. Someone else: "Level up!" Failure/Clap: R.I.P. Standard Attacks TBA Reddy Leo Media Reddy: "Look, Leo, it's Mecoboy!" Leo: "No, Reddy, it's another famous monochromatic figure from the most random side of YouTube." Reddy: "Uh...my Dick Figures counterpart? I don't know, I haven't read about it ever sicne I started selling my autobiography" Leo: "Yeah, your great story that we'll never discover. I'm sure it'll be complex and won't be based on Random Humor." Red: "My humor isn't random...it's not even humor! It's a strange perception due to the fact that there are many versions of me in many dimensions. Get it already, Leo." Leo: "I get it, I get it. The classic Lemon Emon logic: What doesn't make sense in this world can be the base for another." Reddy: "Exactly! I assure you that this character is the most normal guy in the Tomskaverse." Leo: "He doesn't even have a name! He's called 'The asdfmovie guy'." Reddy: "His simplicity goes even further. Look at your keyboard and you'll notice that the letters 'asdf' are together." Leo: "Blimey! I didn't notice! Wasn't that an acronym?" Reddy: "Ahore Sè Describir Figuras." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme TBA Stage TBA Relic Pointless Button Lawl Food Pineapple Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:ASDFMovie Category:TomSka Category:YouTube Category:Male Category:Random Category:Funny Characters Category:Weirdo Category:Internet Meme Category:Clone Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets